


Один на миллион

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого на свете есть свой особенный человек. Шансы встретить его — один на миллион. Про такое еще говорят — «судьба». И если Дайки удастся найти его и завоевать — проклятье спадет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один на миллион

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Радужный мир" для команды Seirin Team.

— Минако-чан проплакала вчера весь день, и мне пришлось ее утешать, — жалуется Сацуки. — Это никуда не годится!

— Это она меня бросила, — говорит Дайки.

— Но не она же тебе изменила!

Дайки понимает, что с Минако вышло… ну, некрасиво. С другой стороны, они и трех недель не провстречались, Дайки не обещал ей не то что любви до гроба — вообще ничего не обещал, а у той девчонки с вечеринки Ешинори были клевые сиськи, и она была не против. Дайки даже жалел, что Минако застукала их раньше, чем он успел узнать номер телефона или хотя бы имя.

— Шесть девушек за полгода, — продолжает Сацуки. — Это просто ужасно, Дай-чан!

Семь, хочет уточнить Дайки — о первокурснице, с которой он мутил всего три дня, Сацуки не знает, — но вовремя прикусывает язык. С Минако Сацуки дружит, поэтому так сердится сейчас, но Дайки правда ничего не может с собой поделать. Он слишком молод, чтобы связываться с кем-то всерьез и надолго, а девчонкам это бесполезно объяснять.

— Я популярен, — смеется он.

— Скоро никто в университете не захочет иметь с тобой дела, — говорит Сацуки.

Без злобы, просто констатирует факт. Дайки и сам в курсе, что еще прошлая его подружка распустила какие-то тупые слухи, после чего замутить с кем-то из сокурсниц стало задачей повышенной сложности. Минако — и та сдалась не сразу: поверила Сацуки, что все не так страшно, потому что Дайки давно ей нравился.

Да, и правда фигово вышло.

Дайки знает, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым сейчас. Но сильно заморачиваться из-за всей этой ерунды лень. В конце концов, девушек полно и за пределами университета, а его слава ушла не настолько далеко, чтобы во всей Японии никто не захотел с ним трахаться.

— Ты кретин, — сообщает Сацуки, когда он высказывает мысль.

— Какой уж есть, — ухмыляется Дайки.

***  
Мандарин яркий и сочный. Когда Дайки протыкает ногтем тонкую кожицу, плечо обжигает резкой болью. Он тянет рыжую шкурку и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы: будто собственную кожу чулком стянули с плеча, и на обнажившуюся плоть попадает кислый мандариновый сок. Дайки упорно пытается очистить мандарин и в итоге отбрасывает подальше: боль терпеть невозможно, и он вертится что есть силы, но она не проходит. Только становится острее и настойчивее.

— Дай-чан! Дай-чан!!! — звенит над ухом, и Дайки вскидывается.

— Сацуки? Какого хрена?!

Он барахтается в кровати, стремясь скинуть ладонь Сацуки с плеча и избавиться наконец от обжигающей боли.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Ты уже на два занятия опоздал, я боялась, ты руки на себя наложил с горя, что больше тебе никто не даст, — Сацуки улыбается, цепко держась за него, и Дайки осознает: сон уже спал.

А вот боль осталась. От прикосновения Сацуки словно током прошибает каждую косточку в теле, и Дайки отскакивает. Скатывается с кровати:

— В душ надо.

И смотрит на себя в зеркало, оперевшись на раковину. Плечо, за которое трясла его Сацуки, все еще фантомно горит, Дайки морщится: это что еще, нафиг, такое?

Холодный душ прогоняет остатки сна и вместе с ним — все противные ощущения. Выходит из ванной Дайки свежим и спокойным.

— Ты как? — на этот раз Сацуки не шутит, оглядывает его серьезно.

— Великолепно, а ты как думала? — широко зевает Дайки. — Мандарин бы сейчас.

***  
Фуюко вполне ничего. Грудь могла бы быть и побольше, но зато ноги длинные и — это главный плюс — Фуюко новенькая, а значит, не в курсе любовных похождений Дайки.

— В кино? С тобой? — морщится Фуюко. Или в курсе. Впрочем, Дайки не теряет надежды.

— Ну да, посмотрим какую-нибудь романтичный фильмец, а потом еще куда-нибудь сходим. Как тебе?

— Не интересно, — Фуюко качает головой и отворачивается, принимаясь раскладывать тетради в сумке.

Однако Дайки не привык сдаваться так легко.

— Да ладно! У тебя есть планы на вечер? Нет? А это чем не план? Отличный, по-моему, план, — он подходит ближе, отрезая Фуюко пути к отступлению.

Где-то в этот момент та должна понять, что всю жизнь мечтала пойти в кино с Аомине Дайки, и перестать наконец строить из себя недотрогу.

Где-то в этот момент Дайки кажется, что Фуюко проделывает дыру у него в груди и оставляет дымящийся отпечаток ладони на легком.

— Слушай, просто отстань! — цедит она и уходит, перекинув ремешок сумки через плечо.

Дайки прижимается к стене и ощупывает грудь: все цело, никаких дыр, только кожа еще ноет, как бывает, когда в душе сперва делаешь воду слишком горячей, но обжечься толком не успеваешь.

Фуюко оттолкнула его, чтобы пройти, только и всего. Но Дайки трясет: эта странная боль настигает его второй раз за день, и он понятия не имеет, почему это вообще происходит. И чем больше думает — тем сильнее хочет оказаться подальше: от университетских стен, шума и спертого воздуха.

Он ловит себя, когда пробирается через толпу спешащих на занятия студентов, и снова теряет. Вернувшаяся с новой силой боль застилает мутной пеленой глаза, Дайки пытается сбежать от нее, но с каждым шагом наталкивается на кого-то, задевает плечом, рукой, бедром — и это больно. До слез, до першения в горле, когда вот-вот готов заорать, до плывущих стен, за которые невозможно ухватиться руками, потому что всегда натыкаешься на кого-то — и снова вздрагиваешь от скручивающих тело в жгут спазмов.

— Эй, ты обкурился, что ли? — несется ему вслед.

— Ты как, нормально?

Дайки отмахивается от вопросов, отскакивает от рук, пытающихся остановить его, но делающих только хуже. Он переходит на бег, двигаясь к заветной цели, и замечает, что уже не в университете, только когда знакомая баскетбольная площадка вырастает перед ним, как сказочный домик, в котором можно найти спасение от чудовищ.

Дайки задвигает сетчатую дверь и прижимается к ней спиной. Кровь в ушах стучит в унисон со звуком мяча, отскакивающего от прорезиненного покрытия. У Дайки нет с собой мяча, он даже не играть пришел.

Но вместе с рассеявшейся болью возвращается способность нормально воспринимать окружающее, поэтому он присматривается к парню, задорно вертящемуся под кольцом. И невольно улыбается:

— Вот так встреча!

***  
— Ты разве не должен в универе быть? — Кагами смешно хмурится, но Дайки не сомневается: тот рад встрече.

— Могу спросить о том же.

— Преподаватель заболел, вот я и решил потренироваться в свободное время.

— Аа… И я.

— Без мяча? — удивленно приподнимает бровь Кагами, и Дайки чертыхается мысленно.

— Надеялся, что встречу тут какого-нибудь придурка, у которого можно будет позаимствовать мяч.

— Эй, сам ты придурок! — ожидаемо ведется Кагами. — Но раз уж притащился, давай один на один? Сто лет не играли!

Что правда, то правда, и Дайки скучал по тем временам, когда они с Кагами могли зарубаться на площадке, пока совсем не стемнеет. После поступления уличные игры отошли на второй план: Дайки знал, что Кагами пока что безуспешно пытается прорваться в основу университетской сборной, да и у самого него появились другие, отнимающие немало времени заботы. Но сейчас все это неважно, раз можно сыграть как в старые времена, и даже развести Кагами на обед: ведь тот наверняка продует.

Дайки уже открывает рот, чтобы предложить пари, когда вспоминает, как все тело будто сгорало живьем от чужих прикосновений. Как он сможет играть, если снова будет больно? А баскетбол — контактный спорт, так что вряд ли удастся избежать случайных столкновений.

— Зассал, да? — понимающе ухмыляется Кагами. — Я так и знал, ведь не зря говорят, что ты стал играть хуже.

— Кто это стал играть хуже? Я, между прочим, лучший первогодок в своей сборной, — Дайки легко выбивает мяч у Кагами из рук и в прыжке забрасывает в корзину. — Играем до десяти, кто продует — тот покупает еду. Я повел.

— Ублюдок! — восторженно восклицает Кагами, ловит отскочивший мяч и моментально сравнивает счет.

За следующий им приходится бороться, притираясь грудью к груди под щитом: выигрывает Дайки, но Кагами быстро возвращает себе очко. 

Он все такой же быстрый и сильный, и Дайки не понимает, почему его не берут в сборную. Слепые там все, что ли, или тупые? Кагами не уступает Дайки по скорости и умело финтит. Конечно, до самого Дайки ему далеко, но вряд ли в его сборной аж целых пять человек на голову выше. Дайки в это просто не верится.

— Твою мать, это нечестно! Я поскользнулся! — рычит Кагами, цепляясь за Дайки в попытке не дать ему забросить решающий мяч, но поздно.

— Поплачь еще, — он устало валится на скамейку. — Но только когда купишь мне бургеров.

— Прожорливая скотина, — незлобно отзывается Кагами, рухнув рядом. Прижимается плечом к плечу, дыша тяжело и шумно.

И Дайки понимает, что почувствовал Ньютон, когда яблоко рухнуло ему на голову. 

— Ты… меня трогаешь? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

— А что, нельзя? — хмыкает Кагами и нарочно закидывает руку ему на шею.

Дайки ежится: ему никогда не нравилось, как вольготно Кагами это делал. Но не нравиться — это совсем другое. От этого кости не ломит, будто их начинили мышьяком, и кожа не пылает, как поджаривающийся на костре кусок мяса.

— Ну что, пошли жрать? — спрашивает Кагами, и Дайки встряхивается, но в голове все еще мутно.

Он идет за Кагами: спина у того прямая и напряженная, Кагами злится сейчас, хотя и пытается скрыть это за молчанием. Еще бы: спонтанная встреча и вполне ожидаемый проигрыш. Кагами всегда смешно бесился, когда продувал и приходилось раскошеливаться на обед.

Дайки увлекается, вспоминая, как забавно было выводить Кагами из себя — молчать тот долго не мог, рано или поздно начинал рассказывать, что в следующий раз непременно размажет Дайки, в красках расписывал. Хорошее было время.

Теперь оно мчится картинками перед глазами Дайки, пока круговорот воспоминаний не тонет в красном облаке боли, резкой вспышкой взрывающимся перед глазами.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — гремит на границе сознания недовольный женский голос, и сразу же к нему примешивается голос Кагами — встревоженный:

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Дайки оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на девчонку с синими прядями в волосах и килограммом черной подводки под глазами. Девчонка морщится, показывает ему средний палец и отступает, словно готовясь сбежать, если он вдруг захочет ей врезать. Дайки, разумеется, не стал бы, впрочем, ему и не до этого: рука, которой он задел девчонку, до сих пор ноет, будто ее обварили в кипятке.

— Аомине?! — Кагами разворачивает его к себе лицом и трясет за плечи. Вид у него испуганный, и Дайки бы посмеялся — таким Кагами он даже не представлял никогда. Но веселиться нет сил: Кагами держит его, и Дайки чувствует: крепкую хватку, сильные руки, пальцы, вминающиеся в кожу так, что, наверное, останутся синяки. Вполне терпимые ощущения, от которых не меркнет перед глазами и не хочется выть.

Наверное, он сходит с ума, и последнее, что ему хочется сейчас — объясняться перед Кагами, который, судя по всему, именно этого и ждет.

— Я тут вспомнил — мне нужно вернуться в универ, — Дайки стряхивает его руки. — Увидимся еще. 

— Эй! Бургеры я тебе больше не должен! — кричит Кагами ему в спину.

Дайки не отвечает. Он ускоряет шаг, пристально смотря на дорогу, чтобы больше ни с кем случайно не столкнуться.

***  
Сперва Дайки кажется, что это все — сон. Только во сне от прикосновений людей может быть больно. Правда, во сне Дайки умеет летать, а тут, подпрыгнув, бьется макушкой об полку для головных уборов. 

— Дай-чан, ты что, решил совсем перестать ходить на занятия? — спрашивает за дверью Сацуки.

Дайки молчит, крепче прижимая пакет с замороженными овощами к голове. Надеется, что Сацуки решит, будто его нет дома, и свалит. Несколько блаженных секунд надежды, пока в замочной скважине со скрипом не поворачивается ключ.

— У тебя есть ключ от моей комнаты? — Дайки едва не задыхается от возмущения.

— А ты думал, до этого я пробиралась через окно? — Сацуки деловито снимает туфли, ставит возле сумки на полу.

— Я думал, ты показывала охраннику грудь, и он тебя пропускал.

— Дай-чан, ты невыносимый придурок! Господи, что у тебя с головой?!

— Не трогай! — Дайки хочет увернуться, но сделать это непросто, когда пытаешься удержать ледяной пакет в онемевших от холода руках.

Боль туго натянутой леской прошивает виски. Те несколько секунд после свидания с полкой, когда Дайки казалось, что его стошнит прямо на месте, теперь представляются почти лаской, потому что сейчас Дайки невыносимо. 

— Крови вроде нет, — бормочет Сацуки, и каждое произнесенное ей слово взрывается в голове маленькой Хиросимой.

— Отпусти! — кричит Дайки, и Сацуки отшатывается. Смотрит на него с ужасом, а потом всхлипывает:

— Я только помочь хотела! Ну почему ты вечно такой?!

Дайки фыркает: вовсе и не вечно, только последние пару дней. Но сказать это вслух не может — боль еще оседает фантомной дымкой, Дайки дышит-то с трудом. Сацуки качает головой, надевает туфли быстрее, чем сняла, и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью.

Пожалуй, таким козлом Дайки не чувствовал себя ни с одной из девушек, которых успел бросить. Он не собирался обижать Сацуки, он просто понятия не имеет, что с ним происходит.

И знает только две вещи. Это реально. И это не работает с Кагами.

Еще недавно Дайки и подумать не мог, что будет видеться с Кагами так часто, но жизнь непредсказуемая штука, уж это он знает.

***  
— Спросишь, как я узнал, где ты живешь? — Дайки улыбается самой глупой улыбкой, на которую способен: кажется, что так ситуация будет менее неловкой.

Однако хмурый вид Кагами быстро сводит надежду на нет.

— Куроко сказал, — бормочет тот. — И меня скорее волнует, что ты делаешь здесь в такую поздноту.

Вообще-то Кагами неправ: его адрес давным-давно вычислила Сацуки, а с Тецу Дайки почти не общался с тех самых пор, как тот поступил в университет на другом конце Японии. Впрочем, это все неважно: вопрос Кагами ставит Дайки в тупик, а ведь по дороге сюда он уже придумал и даже отрепетировал вменяемое объяснение.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь… Или даже не помощь… Не знаю, как объяснить.

— Если ты завалил тесты, то как в школе уже не прокатит, Аомине. Это университет, хоть здесь и можно прогуливать занятия, все равно нужно что-то учить…

— Да нет же, ничего я не заваливал! — перебивает Дайки и, пользуясь удивлением Кагами, протискивается в квартиру. 

Она не поражает простором, как предыдущая, и на первый взгляд создается ощущение, что в ней не живут, а только ночуют. Дайки нигде не видит личных вещей, только пару бутылок со спортивным питанием на полу возле разобранной кровати и баскетбольный мяч в углу. Впрочем, он слышал, за учебу Кагами взялся всерьез, так что с него сталось бы целыми днями торчать в университете.

— Так что тебе нужно-то? — напоминает о своем присутствии Кагами. Его рука ложится на плечо, и Дайки вздрагивает, но тут же расслабляется. — Ты время видел?

— Ага, — снова улыбается он. — Прекрасное время. Мой сосед по комнате как раз должен уже вернуться, а у него, знаешь ли, любовь к тактильным контактам. Это и в обычное время бесит, а теперь… Иногда мне вообще кажется, что он играет за другую команду. А зачем еще его вечно тянет меня полапать?

— Так, я понял, — Кагами закатывает глаза. — Что ты принял?

— Чего?

— Ты еще днем вел себя странно, а сейчас притащился чуть ли не ночью и порешь какую-то чушь. Так под чем ты?

— Эй, я чист! — возмущенно выпаливает Дайки. — Просто… просто… — Нет, обойтись намеками и походами вокруг да около не получится, особенно если нужно понять, почему именно с Кагами у него все в порядке в плане прикосновений. Придется рассказывать все как есть. — Кое-что случилось. И мне нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил. 

Кагами прислоняется к стене, скрещивает руки на груди и зевает.

— Ну, валяй.

Вздохнув, Дайки начинает: с самого начала, с мандаринового сна и болезненного пробуждения.

***  
— Если скажешь, кто продал тебе дурь, обещаю, не буду тебя сдавать, — говорит Кагами, когда он заканчивает. — Просто набью ему морду.

— Да, твою мать, не принимал я ничего! — Дайки знал, что будет не просто, но даже не представлял, что настолько.

— Конечно, все так говорят, — кивает Кагами. — И все-таки этому уроду нужно врезать, чтобы не подсаживал на свое дерьмо спортсменов.

— Так, слушай, — не выдерживает Дайки. — Если не веришь на слово, я могу доказать!

— Как? Позволишь мне себя пощупать? Но ты уже сказал, что я особенный и со мной это не работает.

— Да. Поэтому скажи, кто из твоих соседей не вызовет полицию, если позвонить им посреди ночи?

— Ты охренел? Мало того, что мне спать не даешь, так решил еще и соседей моих подоставать? — бурчит Кагами, но Дайки видит огонек любопытства в его глазах и цепляется за него, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил, а для этого, видимо, нужно показать тебе все наглядно. Так кто, Кагами?

Кагами задумчиво жует губу, а потом выдает:

— Ито-сан с четвертого этажа. Она — «сова». А еще я давно обещал помочь ей вынести на помойку старый морозильник, но все никак руки не доходили. Правда, не думаю, что идея делать это в пол-двенадцатого ночи ей понравится…

— Идем, — Дайки выпихивает его к двери.

— Постой, дай хоть кроссовки надену!

***  
Невооруженным взглядом видно, что морозильник — только предлог, а на самом деле Ито-сан просто хотелось, чтобы Кагами зашел к ней, и время суток не имело значения. А вот то, что он пришел не один, стало ложкой дегтя в бочке меда, но Дайки плевать. Отношения с соседкой он решает оставить на откуп Кагами: мало ли, почему тот не заглядывал раньше, может быть, рыжие надувные куклы не в его вкусе или еще чего. В любом случае сам он тут по чрезвычайно важному делу и решает приступить к нему, как только Кагами и Ито-сан заканчивают положенный обмен любезностями.

— Так где «покойник»? — хмыкает он и намеренно шагает в комнату, явно отведенную под спальню.

Ито-сан реагирует моментально:

— Нет, не сюда, — и, взяв Дайки за предплечье, направляет по нужному курсу. 

На Дайки плотная толстовка, так как уходил из общежития он уже вечером, когда прилично похолодало. Но даже она не спасает от обжигающего прикосновения, от которого, кажется, что ткань буквально приварилась к коже. Дайки кривится, но мужественно не издает ни звука. И на Кагами не смотрит, хотя краем глаза видит, как тот наблюдает за ним.

Вдвоем они быстро выносят морозильник на улицу и оставляют возле мусорки, а потом Кагами заявляет:

— Актер из тебя что надо!

— Актер? — вяло уточняет Дайки. Боль уже проходит, но он намеренно дал Ито-сан подержаться за себя подольше. Ради этого момента. — А это что, по-твоему? Грим?

Он задирает рукав толстовки до локтя и сует руку Кагами под нос. По тому, как округляются глаза Кагами, Дайки понимает, что наглядная демонстрация прошла успешно. И только после этого сам решается посмотреть на отпечаток на коже. Он больше походит на шрам, какие остаются после ожогов. Еще красноватый и вздутый, но уже белеющий. Обычно на такое заживление уходят годы, а тут реабилитация занимает минуты. Но Дайки все равно нервно сглатывает: позволь он Ито-сан прикасаться к себе дольше, кожа могла бы прогореть до кости. И неизвестно, как быстро это бы прошло. Если бы вообще прошло.

— Ну как, теперь ты веришь, или мне пойти с ней еще и пообниматься?

— Нет, не надо, — качает головой Кагами. — Не знаю, что это, но, похоже, ты в большом дерьме, чувак!

***  
— Проклятье? Ты серьезно? — Дайки ворочается, пытаясь устроиться на диване: бессмысленное дело, потому что Кагами все равно прогонит его на котацу, но пока тот сидит за компьютером, можно и поваляться вволю, тем более, даже этот жесткий диван удобнее койки в общежитии, больше похожей на доску для серфинга.

— А ты думаешь, что это? Внезапно открывшаяся аллергия на людей? — Кагами громко стучит по клавиатуре и щурится, вглядываясь в синее пятно экрана. — А проклятья, кстати, вещь нередкая. Вон, на каждом форуме про них пишут.

— А еще на форумах пишут, что можно увеличить член, если натирать его арахисовым маслом, думаешь, тоже правда?

— Не знаю, не пробовал, как-то не требовалось. А ты?

— Да пошел ты! — бурчит Дайки и, проигнорировав смешок Кагами, переводит тему: — Так что там с проклятьями?

— Конкретно про твое я ничего не нашел, но они разные бывают. В основном, всякие неприятные вещи насылают, когда хотят, чтобы люди мучились. У тебя есть враги?

— Смотря кого считать врагом… — задумчиво отвечает Дайки. — Если так взять, то меня еще в Тейко ненавидела половина соперников. Та, что не завидовала.

— Если бы тебя прокляли в Тейко, все началось бы еще тогда, а ты говоришь, что симптомы у тебя только второй день, — Кагами откидывается на спинку стула и устало трет переносицу. — Думай, кого ты мог обидеть недавно? В последнюю неделю. Месяц, год.

— С этим может возникнуть проблема, — вздыхает Дайки.

***  
Утром для прохода в университет Дайки выбирает самую безлюдную улицу и выигрывает: он ни с кем не сталкивается и не доставляет себе лишних неприятностей. Только тело все равно чешется с непривычки: пришлось позаимствовать одежду у Кагами, чтобы не идти на занятия в грязной, и она ощущается слишком инородной. Впрочем, этот дискомфорт можно терпеть.

Кошмар настигает его позже, когда он переодевается в форму и выходит на тренировку, сегодня назначенную до основных лекций. Дайки надеется, что пару часов он уж как-нибудь вытерпит, и поначалу все действительно идет неплохо: разминочные упражнения вполне можно делать, держась в стороне от остальных игроков, и ко всему прочему они хорошо разгружают мозг от лишних мыслей, позволяя сосредоточиться на важном.

Пускай Кагами и ненавидит его сегодня, потому что на занятия ему пришлось идти невыспавшимся, но за ночь они с горем пополам составили список всех девушек, которым Дайки так или иначе плюнул в душу. Правда, список подозреваемых вышел весьма объемный, и как проредить его, ни Дайки, ни Кагами не знали. Не спрашивать же у каждой: «Послушай, ты случаем не наслала на меня отвратительное проклятье?». После прихода в зал Дайки добавил в список несколько парней из второго состава, которые явно злились от того, как легко Дайки получил свое место в основе, и тоже могли наслать на него всякой мерзости, но все-таки вариант с девушками кажется реалистичнее. В глубине души Дайки всегда знал, что каждая девушка — немного ведьма, по крайней мере, те, с кем он встречался, рано или поздно начинали подходить под это описание.

— Аомине, ты оглох? — тренер вырастает над ним, когда Дайки, кажется, совершает уже трехсотый подъем пресса.

— Нет, просто задумался. Извините…

— Задумался он. Хватай мяч и в игру.

Дайки нервно сцепляет зубы. Игроки уже разбредаются по командам, готовясь начать тренировочный матч, и, похоже, на этом везение Дайки заканчивается. Играть в баскетбол, не касаясь соперников, может разве что Человек-Муравей, а Дайки до такой крутизны далеко. Но нужно как-то продержаться, и в конце концов он выбирает стратегию — если пасовать, а забивать будут другие, то можно постоянно находиться на периферии площадки и не попадать в кучу малу. Это может сработать.

— Аомине, да что с тобой не так? — рявкает тренер, когда спустя пять минут их команда проигрывает со счетом, который сравнять-то к концу матча будет непросто. — Забыл, какая твоя задача?

— Нет, я просто…

— Разучился забивать? Может, посадить тебя на скамейку, посмотришь, как играет Точимото, глядишь, и вспомнишь?

Точимото — как раз один из тех тяжелых форвардов, которые не попали в основу из-за Дайки. И сейчас он весело поигрывает бровями, будто вопреки всем заявлениям о командном духе и общей пользе, его несказанно радует, что Дайки не в форме. Как знать, может, такой и был у него план, и эта мысль подстегивает Дайки похлеще слов тренера.

— Нет, я играю. Такеучи, пасуй мне!

Он рвется вперед со свистком, умело лавируя, пробирается к корзине и сразу же получает в руки мяч. Но легко забить не удается. Тот самый Точимото прыгает одновременно с ним, блокируя бросок, а слева налетает Сакуяма, готовый сделать подбор. Дайки сам не понимает, как оказывается зажат между двумя игроками, и в этот момент кроссовка неприятно проскальзывает вперед. Он перестает осознавать, что происходит, только видит, что мяч все-таки проскакивает в сетку. А потом Дайки падает, подкосив Сакуяму, а сверху на них рушится Точимото.

И тело взрывается болью. Дайки катается по паркету, как по раскаленному противню, пытается растолкать всех вокруг, тем самым только причиняя себе еще больше страданий. С него будто заживо сдирают кожу, в какой-то миг ему удается вскочить, но болезненный вой сдерживать уже не выходит, и он несется к выходу из зала, который едва видно в красном мареве боли перед глазами.

В спину ему орет тренер, доносятся тревожные крики игроков, на пути вырастают новые люди, от которых Дайки отскакивает, как шарик в пинболе. Ему кажется, что боль не пройдет, пока вся его кожа не слезет чулком, оголив обуглившиеся кости, но на улице становится легче. Ветер успокаивает распаренное тело, Дайки даже может снова дышать и контролировать свои движения. Он слетает по лестнице, не столкнувшись ни с кем, и уже подбегает к воротам, когда его догоняет Сацуки.

— Дай-чан! Дай-чан, что с тобой?

Она тянет к нему руки, и Дайки испуганно отскакивает.

— Не трогай меня!

Наверное, это звучит очень грубо, но Сацуки в кои-то веки не обижается:

— Я была в зале. Видела, что случилось. Дай-чан, что происходит?

В ее огромных глазах — искренняя тревога, а Дайки так устал скрывать и бороться, поэтому он сдается:

— Я расскажу. Только нужно пойти куда-нибудь, где никого нет.

— Я знаю такое место, — кивает Сацуки и снова пытается взять его под руку.

— И ты не должна меня трогать! — отдергивается Дайки. — Это не из-за тебя. Просто так надо. Ты поймешь.

***  
— Значит, вы с Кагамином думаете, что это кто-то из твоих бывших девушек?

Дайки открывает глаза и смотрит на Сацуки — та сидит на другом конце длинной лавки, расположенной в самой глубине парка. Действительно хорошее для уединения место, сюда забредают только желающие побыть вдвоем парочки, но сейчас все они на занятиях, и волноваться нечего. Отголоски дикой боли прошли несколько минут назад, и впервые за долгое время Дайки чувствует себя спокойно.

— Кагами еще много чего думает по поводу того, какой я козел, но да, он считает, что это кто-то из девушек.

— А ты?

— Не знаю, все они были очень милыми, когда мы встречались.

— Но ты их бросил. И я знаю только про Минако-чан, она расстроилась, а другие… Может быть, они злились. Очень сильно злились.

— Может быть. Но как выяснить, кто из них злился настолько, что наслал на меня проклятье?

— Ты неправильно мыслишь, Дай-чан, — серьезно говорит Сацуки. — Надо выяснять, не кто злился, а кто был способен. 

— Я что-то не понимаю…

— Ну разумеется. Проклятье — это не просто скачать из Интернета набор слов или какой-то алгоритм. Иначе каждый мог бы колдовать в любой бытовой ситуации. Для проклятья нужно быть готовым, возможно, иметь сильных ведьм в роду. С этого и надо начинать.

— Но значит, мы возвращаемся к тому, что я должен ходить ко всем девушкам и спрашивать, не было ли у них в роду ведьм?

— Не должен. Думаю, я сама смогу это выяснить. А тебе пока нужно просто побыть где-то, где тебе не придется мучиться.

— Это я и сам знаю, — кивает Дайки. 

Возвращение в университет или общежитие отпадает сразу, и хотя Дайки уверен, что там, куда он собирается пойти, ему не будут рады, пока что это единственное совершенно точно безопасное для него место.

***  
Сперва Дайки даже не слышит, что Кагами говорит, потому что взгляд его прикован к пакету с едой, который тот держит в руках. Дайки направился к Кагами сразу, хотя и знал, что тот до вечера пробудет в университете, и только просиживая штаны под дверью, начал прикидывать, что, возможно, и удалось бы купить что-то в кафе или магазине, ни с кем не столкнувшись. Но все же решил не рисковать. Правда, к вечеру, когда живот стало неприятно скручивать от голода, он уже не был так уверен в своем решении.

— …и не собираюсь еще одну ночь из-за тебя не спать, слышишь! — продолжает бесноваться Кагами. — Кстати, а где моя одежда?

— Прости, когда я думал, что вот-вот превращусь в обугленный труп, мне как-то не пришло в голову забежать в раздевалку за твоими шмотками, — приходит в себя Дайки. — Но я могу попросить Сацуки…

— Ты ходил на тренировку? — сменяет гнев на милость Кагами.

— Да. 

— И?

— Все прошло ужасно. И пришлось признаться Сацуки. Но она обещала помочь как можно скорее, и наверняка управится раньше ночи. Мне просто нужно где-то побыть, потому что больше я не выдержу…

То ли вид у Дайки настолько убитый, то ли в природе Кагами склонность жалеть сирых и убогих, но тот кивает:

— Ладно, проходи. Ты хоть ел?

Дайки оживленно мотает головой и послушно следует за Кагами на кухню. Он даже вызывается помочь по мелочи: подготовить посуду, нарезать овощи, и неожиданно ловит себя на том, что так или иначе старается коснуться Кагами. Просто чтобы проверить — это по-прежнему работает. 

Кагами словно не замечает его, полностью увлеченный готовкой и какими-то своими мыслями, поэтому Дайки начинает разговаривать первым.

— Сацуки согласна с нашей версией про проклятье. Сейчас она ищет девчонку, которая смогла бы такое провернуть.

— Круто, — кивает Кагами, ссыпая пышущие жаром оладьи со сковороды в тарелку.

— Говорит, что абы кто не смог бы, нужна чуть ли не родословная из ведьм. Я сам мало что понял, но Сацуки разберется, она в этом шарит.

— Угу.

— Да что с тобой?

Кагами ведет себя странно, и Дайки совсем не хочется думать, что это его общество так стесняет Кагами. В конце концов, раньше тот не жаловался, так чего вздумал теперь? Дайки же сказал, что не будет сильно доставать. Да он вообще, вон, помогает, даже чай заварил!

— Все нормально.

— Хрена с два все нормально! Ты на робота похож.

— Чего привязался? — огрызается Кагами. — Я сказал, что ты можешь тут пересидеть, но развлекать тебя не вызывался.

— Да меня и не надо развлекать, — хмурится Дайки. — Я просто думал, ну… может, случилось что. И я могу помочь. 

— Ты себе для начала помоги.

Кагами протягивает ему тарелку и молча садится за стол с противоположной стороны. Дайки с отвращением думает, что сейчас их ждет молчаливый ужин как у чопорных богатых семеек из кинофильмов, но неожиданно Кагами выдает:

— Мне, наверное, придется уехать.

— Чего? — Дайки часто моргает. Может, он ослышался?

— Вернуться в Штаты. Здесь ведь ничего не получается.

— Как это не получается? Ты же поступил в универ, занимаешься…

— Уже полгода прошло, а я даже не в основной сборной! — Кагами откладывает вилку в сторону и смотрит на Дайки в упор: без обвинения, просто с дикой тоской в глазах. — И с учебой все сложно, что-то я, конечно, понимаю, но чтобы сдавать все в срок, приходится чуть ли не на всю остальную жизнь забивать. Я думал, все будет не так, но отец настаивал именно на этом университете. А теперь, выходит, я и сам не живу, и его подвожу.

— Постой, а в Штатах что?

— Ничего. Все придется начинать сначала. Найду работу, буду играть в стритбол. Глядишь, кто-нибудь меня и заметит. Алекс ведь заметила.

Дайки не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто медленно пережевывает горячее тесто. По всему выходит, что он первый, кому Кагами все это рассказал, а он даже слова выдавить не может. Потому что не верится, что все на самом деле так плохо. И не верится, что Кагами может взять и уехать. Наверное, это становится решающим моментом. Дайки тянется вперед и крепко сжимает Кагами за запястья, тот удивленно вскидывается, глядя ему в глаза.

— Постой. Не руби с плеча, может, все еще и наладится, — говорит Дайки, надеясь, что это звучит убедительно. И ободряюще. И как-нибудь еще, лишь бы Кагами передумал. Дайки не знает, почему это так важно. Просто важно, и все.

— Да я и не прямо завтра уезжать собирался, — отвечает тот. — Просто вот есть такие мысли.

— Ясно. Но ты… в общем, подумай еще раз. Может, не так все и плохо.

Губы Кагами медленно растягиваются в улыбке, и Дайки тоже улыбается в ответ и кивает. А потом в кармане звонит мобильный, и только тогда Дайки понимает, что все еще держит Кагами за руки.

— Надо ответить, — неловко говорит он. — Это Сацуки.

— Да, конечно.

Дайки жмет на кнопку вызова, и Сацуки тут же начинает тараторить:

— Я на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что знаю, кто все устроил. Встречаемся через полчаса на том же месте.

***  
— Так почему ты думаешь, что эта Таканаси… — начинает Дайки.

Едва они встретились, Сацуки схватила его за локоть и потащила за собой, и опомнилась, только когда Дайки вырвался и застонал, потирая руку. 

— Потому что в ее роду каждая вторая женщина была связана с колдовством, а ее бабушка до сих пор владеет магической лавкой.

— Но я с ней не встречался и не отшивал ее. Таканаси, в смысле, а не бабушку. Я ее и помню только с вечеринки Ешинори, она там всем предлагала мандарины…

— Зато она лучшая подруга Минако-чан, — отрезает Сацуки, словно этим все сказано. — Но я думаю, лучше спросить ее саму. Мы как раз пришли.

Дом семьи Таканаси вовсе не похож на логово ведьм, напротив, выглядит очень светлым и уютным, словно кукольным. Сацуки жмет на кнопку звонка, кокетливо спрятанную под колпачком в форме лилии, и дверь распахивается почти сразу. На пороге — сама Таканаси, и Дайки не успевает сказать ни слова, как она открывает рот:

— Я ждала, что ты придешь, но не думала, что так скоро. Впрочем, не зря все говорят, что Сацуки-чан может выяснить что угодно. Ну, проходите.

Она сторонится, и Сацуки заходит в дом, а Дайки замирает перед порогом. Теперь, когда ясно, что именно Таканаси — причина всех его бед, становится страшно. Вдруг что-нибудь еще случится, если он переступит порог: например, он уменьшится и навсегда останется лилипутом, или вообще исчезнет.

— Не бойся, — словно читает страх с его лица Таканаси. — Ты и так уже достаточно наказан.

И тут Дайки прорывает:

— Наказан? За что? Я же тебе ничего не сделал! — он проходит в гостиную, еще больше напоминающую кукольный дом: бархатный розовый диван даже пугает своей невинностью, словно сядешь в него, и он сожрет тебя, как гигантская мухоловка.

— Мне нет, а всем тем девушкам, которых ты бросил — да, — спокойно отвечает Таканаси. — Спросишь, какое мне дело?

— Именно! Какое тебе дело?

— По твоему мнению, не должно быть никакого. Как и тебе. Ты ведь даже не задумывался, что с ними стало после твоего поступка? Не думал, что кто-то из них мог навсегда разочароваться в парнях? Или вообще вскрыть вены, например?

Дайки передергивает плечами. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что любая девушка, которую он бросил, пережила огромную потерю и вряд ли когда-либо встретит настолько крутого парня, но чтобы вот так? Нет, Таканаси права, о подобном он не думал. И все равно это не ее дело.

— Дай-чан козел, я не спорю, — начинает Сацуки. — Но он точно не хотел причинять никому зла, не намеренно…

— Ты, Сацуки-чан, вообще меня разочаровываешь. Минако-чан ведь и твоя подруга, не только моя, а ты продолжаешь поддерживать ублюдка, который разбил ей сердце.

— Ему тоже пришлось нелегко…

— Настолько, что он уже через пять минут пытался склеить очередную дурочку? — хохочет Таканаси. — Да, это явно признак огромной душевной боли. Но ничего, зато теперь Аомине знает, что такое настоящая боль. Вы ведь, наверное, думали, что я сниму проклятье, когда шли сюда. Что он извинится, скажет, что больше никогда так не будет, и я передумаю?

— Ну, примерно так, — бурчит Дайки.

— Тогда вы зря пришли, — Таканаси пожимает плечами.

— Что значит зря? — рявкает Дайки.

— Я не могу обратить проклятье. Так уж оно работает.

Лицо Таканаси светится такой искренней радостью, что Дайки впервые в жизни думает, что, пожалуй, смог бы ударить девушку. К счастью, до этого не доходит.

— Но это неправильно, — Сацуки встает между ними и всплескивает руками. — Твое проклятье… оно сломает Дай-чану всю жизнь! Он не может играть, не может учиться, даже просто с людьми общаться не может. Все девушки, которых он обидел, рано или поздно начнут жить заново, а он, получается, обречен?

— И что в этом неправильного? — Таканаси скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я много читала про проклятья. И проклятья такой силы обязательно несут в себе обратную реакцию тому, кто их наложил. Ты сломала человеку жизнь, такое зло вернется к тебе в гораздо большем размере. Разве это того стоило?!

— А, ты об этом, — ухмыляется Таканаси. — Разумеется, я подстраховалась, и у проклятья есть лазейка, благодаря которой мне ничегошеньки не будет.

— Лазейка? — оживляется Дайки.

— Да, и я даже расскажу, в чем она заключается. У каждого на свете есть свой особенный человек. Шансы встретить его — один на миллион. Про такое еще говорят — «судьба». На самом деле, это давно уже красивая сказочка для детей, но она правдива, просто в обычных условиях ты никогда не узнаешь, твоя ли судьба — тот человек, которого ты выбрал, или просто удобная остановка. А вот у Дайки есть мизерный шанс, потому что на этом, особенном, человеке проклятье не действует. И если Дайки удастся найти его и завоевать — проклятье спадет. Это — его спасение, правда, я сомневаюсь, что Дайки справится, ведь этот человек может быть где угодно и кем угодно. Но для меня это лазейка от обратного зла. 

— Ну ты и тварь! — цедит Сацуки, и теперь уже она, похоже, готова расцарапать Таканаси лицо. — Дай-чан, пошли отсюда!

— Удачи вам! — смеется Таканаси им вслед.

Сацуки что-то бормочет о том, как много в мире магов, знахарей и прочих умельцев, какой-нибудь наверняка сумеет снять проклятье, уж она-то разыщет самого способного. А Дайки думает только об одном. Судьба. Человек, на котором проклятье не работает. Нет, в это не хочется верить, потому что Таканаси ошиблась — сложно будет не найти его.

Сложно не свихнуться от мысли, что Кагами может быть его судьбой.

***  
— Тебе просто нужно было потерпеть и позволить ей взять тебя за руки! — возмущается Сацуки.

— Попробуй сунуть руки в раскаленную духовку, посмотрим, получится ли у тебя потерпеть! — огрызается Дайки.

— Но я столько добивалась встречи с ней, а ты даже не попробовал! — вздыхает Сацуки и устало опускает плечи.

— Я знаю.

Сацуки действительно сделала для него очень много в эту последнюю неделю. Она раздобыла ему справку о болезни и убедила коменданта перевести его в отдельную комнату, чтобы никого не заражал. Она нашла колдунью, которая согласилась взяться за его проклятье, а он не смог. Просто не смог еще раз подвергнуть себя этой пытке. А еще он врал — ни Сацуки не говорил, что с Кагами проклятье не действует, ни Кагами не открывал всей правды — потому что не мог поверить в эту чушь про «судьбу». Он и Кагами? Да Таканаси наверняка просто прикалывалась, с нее сталось бы, или ее «лазейка» дала осечку, и исключение подействовало на совсем левого человека. Не мог же Кагами всерьез быть его судьбой? Дайки передергивало от одной только мысли, ведь если он правильно понял, под судьбой подразумевался человек, с которым положено всю жить прожить вместе. Целоваться, трахаться, заниматься прочей романтической чушью. Нет, это точно не мог быть Кагами, хотя бы потому, что Дайки он не возбуждал. Ни капельки. Его вообще не возбуждали парни, он любил сиськи, желательно побольше, длинные ноги и тонкие талии. Он любил девчонок. Дев-чо-нок. Черт бы побрал эту Таканаси!

Кагами, впрочем, звонил ему не раз и искренне интересовался, как продвигаются дела с проклятьем. Дайки беззастенчиво врал о том, что никакого выхода, по словам Таканаси, нет, но они с Сацуки не теряют надежду. И отказывался от встреч, находя любой удобный повод. Несмотря на то, что он верил в ошибку Таканаси, находиться рядом с Кагами теперь было ужасно неловко. Дайки бы все время думал об этой долбаной судьбе и даже в баскет не смог нормально сыграть. Поэтому лучшим вариантом было не видеться.

В итоге, как и во все предыдущие дни, он возвращается в свою одиночную комнату и заваливается на кровать. Больше ничего делать он не может, потому что любые дела подразумевают контакты с людьми, физические, приносящие боль. Дайки ужасно не хватает этих контактов, хотя никому кроме себя он, конечно же, в этом не признается даже под пытками.

Хорошо, что хотя бы себя он может безболезненно трогать, поэтому, достав один из любимых журналов из-под кровати, запускает руку в трусы. Дрочить — теперь одно из его главных развлечений. Смешно.

На развороте в этот раз не Май-чан, а другая девушка, рыженькая, с маленькими, похожими на лисьи мордочки, грудями. Дайки крепко стискивает в ладони член и прикрывает глаза. Пытается представить, как обводит языком маленькие острые соски, надавливает на них пальцами. Груди практически плоские, соски темнеют от ласки, становятся тверже. Дайки тихо стонет и жестче толкается в кулак. Ладонь кажется чужой — словно кто-то другой трогает его, и это гораздо приятнее, чем самому. Дайки расслабляется, позволяя руке двигаться, а себе — представлять. Воображаемый некто хорошо знает, как сделать ему приятно, ладонь у него жесткая, натруженная от постоянных тренировок с мячом. Такая, пожалуй, была бы у Кагами. Вторая, сухая и шершавая, скользит по животу вверх, доходит до самой шеи и спускается обратно, задерживается на груди, очерчивая соски, и Дайки выгибается, подставляясь под чужие губы. Касания не происходит, и он разочарованно стонет, но быстро затихает, когда рука в штанах набирает ритм. Это почти реально — думать, что кто-то другой дрочит тебе. И совсем не противно — думать, что это делает Кагами.

Дайки срывается на протяжный стон, выплескиваясь в кулак, а потом долго лежит, моргая в потолок. 

***  
— Я уже решил, что ты в монастырь съехал, — говорит Кагами, когда они встречаются на площадке. 

Дайки жадно смотрит на мяч — еще бы, целую неделю не брал его в руки. Кончики пальцев горят — так хочется вырвать мяч у Кагами из рук и забросить в кольцо. Он и сам весь горит от нетерпения, сразу уводит счет на два очка вперед, и даже не замечает холодные капли, сыплющиеся на плечи. 

— Дождь, чтоб его! — Дайки, щурясь, смотрит на небо. — Похоже, сейчас ливанет.

Он прав, тяжелая туча тянется до самого горизонта, и капли падают все чаще, впиваются в кожу ледяными иглами.

— Давай ко мне, — бросает Кагами и, подхватив вещи, припускает бегом.

Дайки не отстает, но дождь все равно настигает их на полпути, обдает с ног до головы за несколько секунд, и можно уже не спешить. Даже нужно: в кроссовках хлюпает, поскользнуться — раз плюнуть. Дайки сбавляет шаг, хоть теперь и неизвестно, когда он снова сможет выйти на площадку, глупые травмы ему ни к чему.

Дома Дайки оценивает ущерб перед зеркалом: штаны в грязи по колено, бурые капли долетели даже до футболки, рассыпались по ней причудливым рисунком. Утешает только то, что Кагами изгваздался еще больше, его черная майка превратилась в пятнистую. Впрочем, если быстро переодеться в сухое и выпить горячего чаю, можно избежать простуды, поэтому Кагами приказывает:

— Раздевайся.

— Совсем? — удивленно спрашивает Дайки. В свете последних событий от мысли, что придется раздеться перед Кагами, начинают гореть уши.

— Трусы можешь оставить, — ухмыляется тот. — Дам тебе сухие шмотки, а эти верну, как постираю.

— Хорошо, мой господин.

Дайки послушно стаскивает штаны, пока Кагами ищет для него смену одежды в шкафу. А потом застывает, рассматривая широкую гладкую спину и узкие бедра, плотно затянутые в боксеры. Серая ткань намокла и стала почти прозрачной, так что можно сказать, трусов на Кагами и нет вовсе. Теперь Дайки кажется, что у него горит все лицо, но он по-прежнему не может отвести взгляд. Сам не знает, почему, сто раз раньше видел голых мужиков — даже более голых, — и никогда они не вызывали даже доли подобной реакции.

— Эй, ты чего? — Дайки пропускает момент, когда Кагами оборачивается и уставляется на него в ответ.

— Тебе это… — качает головой он. — Трусы бы тоже переодеть.

— Спасибо, разберусь, — бурчит Кагами и отворачивается, но Дайки готов поспорить: голос у того смущенный.

— Как твои дела? — спрашивает Дайки, чтобы перевести тему и скрасить неловкость. — Ну, с тем, что ты рассказывал…

— Никак. Я все еще не в сборной. И все еще не лучший ученик курса.

— Значит, ты по-прежнему хочешь уехать? — впервые с прошлого их разговора Дайки чувствует волнение, касаясь этой темы. 

Ведь если Таканаси все же была права, отъезд Кагами будет означать для Дайки вечное проклятье. Этого он никак не может допустить.

— Не знаю, я еще не говорил с отцом, а когда расскажу, мы наверняка поссоримся, так что я пока оттягиваю этот момент, — продолжает Кагами.

Он уже переоделся, но невысохшие капли по-прежнему блестят в глубоком вырезе его футболки, и Дайки ловит себя на том, что не может оторвать от них взгляд.

— Можно я до тебя дотронусь? — спрашивает он раньше, чем успевает подумать.

— Что? — мгновенно напрягается Кагами.

— Ничего, просто… я уже больше недели не касался никого. И это так странно, знаешь. Как будто я в каком-то другом измерении существую.

Кагами долго смотрит на него с опаской, а потом все же расслабляется.

— Ну ладно. Дотронься.

Дайки подходит ближе и неловко протягивает руку. Осторожно смахивает пальцами подсыхающую влагу, потом дотрагивается уже смелее. Кагами стоит смирно, будто и не дышит вовсе, а Дайки увлеченно распластывает ладонь на его груди и вздыхает. Кожа под рукой прохладная и на удивление мягкая, не как у девчонок, но все же он себе не так представлял. Интересно, а на спине и животе она такая же, или все-таки жестче? А ниже? Дайки встряхивает головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. Чего только не придет в голову, когда уже хрен знает сколько времени по-нормальному не трахался.

— Полегчало? — серьезно спрашивает Кагами. Он все еще стоит столбом и дышит еле слышно.

— Ага, — берет себя в руки Дайки. — Прямо снова чувствую себя живым.

— Отлично. Тогда сходи завари чай, пока мы не простыли оба.

И не дожидаясь ответа, сматывается в ванную. Дайки не очень понимает, зачем, но это оказывается кстати. Он поправляет затвердевший член в трусах, ополаскивает руки в умывальнике и ставит чайник. Когда Кагами возвращается, у Дайки уже есть идея, которую он тут же и озвучивает:

— Слушай, если у тебя такие проблемы, мы могли бы вместе заниматься, может, тогда тебе легче бы удавалось запоминать материал.

— С каких пор ты стал гением в учебе? — хмурится Кагами.

— Да я же не предлагаю тебе что-то разжевывать. Просто Тецу как-то рассказывал, как они всей командой помогали тебе учить английский. С помощью баскетбола. По-моему, так можно что угодно учить. А мне все равно делать нечего.

Кагами сосредоточенно отхлебывает чай, явно раздумывая над предложением. А потом, вздохнув, кивает:

— Можно попробовать. Хуже уж точно не будет.

***  
— Ну, давай, рыночная экономика, еще две особенности, — ухмыляется Дайки, перебрасывая мяч из одной руки в другую.

— Непосредственное участие государства? — Кагами рвется вперед, пытаясь выхватить мяч, но Дайки уверенно перекидывает его за спину, уводя из-под самого носа Кагами.

— Неа, это смешанная.

— Ладно! — Кагами обходит его и рывком выхватывает мяч. — Минимальное влияние государства.

Забрасывает в корзину, успевает на подбор раньше и отскакивает на два шага. Дайки улыбается в ожидании, пока Кагами чеканит мячом о паркет, не пытается отобрать.

— И стимулирование научно-технического прогресса, — наконец выдает тот и совершает новый бросок.

— Отлично, — Дайки хлопает его по плечу и идет к скамейке, на которой лежит раскрытый учебник. — Теперь командная.

— Дай передохнуть, — Кагами плюхается на скамейку и достает из рюкзака бутылку минералки. 

— Две минуты.

— По-моему, тебя это настолько прет, что осталось только перевестись в наш универ. Конечно, когда разберешься с проклятьем. Кстати, как у вас с этим?

Хорошее настроение мигом улетучивается. Дайки присаживается рядом: Кагами весь мокрый, но пахнет от него почему-то приятно: горьковато-хвойно и еще — морем. 

— Никак. Сацуки нашла еще какого-то мага, он даже трогать меня не стал, поразглядывал, как подопытную крысу, и сказал, что ничего не выйдет. 

— Значит, выйдет у кого-то другого, — Кагами ободряюще хлопает его по спине, и Дайки прикрывает глаза. Отчего-то теперь каждое прикосновение в удовольствие. Наверное, от того, насколько они вообще редкие. — А когда выйдет — переводись, у тебя явный талант в экономике.

— Нет, просто я способен запомнить десять фраз, в отличие от некоторых.

— Эй, я тоже в состоянии! Просто так… — Кагами разводит руками, — и правда запоминается легче.

— А даже если я и перейду, — хмыкает Дайки, — то сразу попаду в основу команды, и тогда у тебя уж точно не будет шансов.

Улыбка сползает с лица Кагами, как растаявшая восковая маска, и Дайки понимает, что последнее зря ляпнул.

— Но я правда очень крут, — он пытается спасти положение. — С этим же ты не будешь спорить?

— Не буду, — Кагами вскакивает на ноги и хватает мяч. — Давай дальше. Традиционная экономика — это система, при которой…

Дайки смотрит, как тот вколачивает мяч в корзину, попутно цитируя параграф из учебника, и внутри что-то сжимается. Кагами может выучить хоть десять книжек и быть лучшим в каждом предмете, но ему все равно нужно попасть в команду. Без настоящего баскетбола Кагами как без руки или ноги — неполноценный. И, кажется, Дайки знает, как ему помочь.

***  
Похоже, проклятье прогрессирует. Теперь от простого рукопожатия у Дайки ощущение, что руку ему отпиливают бензопилой. Тренер Сато встревоженно смотрит в его искаженное мукой лицо, словно готов прямо сейчас вызывать санитаров, но все-таки дослушивает. А потом спрашивает серьезно:

— А вам это зачем?

— Не могу объяснить, но это очень важно. Просто постойте тут. Всего десять минут. Пожалуйста!

— Ладно, — наконец сдается Сато, и Дайки радостно сбегает по ступеням в зал.

Кагами является через минуту, как по часам. И начинает с порога:

— Ты сдурел? Зачем ты сюда приперся?

— Хотел сыграть с тобой.

— До вечера потерпеть не мог?!

— Не мог. Давай, хватай мяч уже!

— Не собираюсь я играть. Ты что, думаешь, я буду прибегать, когда тебе в голову взбредет? Я тебе не раб!

— Но ты уже здесь, — Дайки начинает терять терпение. — Так что тебе стоит? Давай, как в школе. Помнишь? Тогда ты ни за что не обыграл бы меня, если бы не Тецу!

— Да черта с два! Я бы и без Куроко справился! — с вызовом отвечает Кагами.

— Так докажи!

Этого достаточно. Кагами подбирает мяч, проверяет его и тут же пулей мчится к кольцу. Дайки останавливает его на полпути, обманным движением отбирает мяч, но Кагами настигает его под кольцом, не позволяет забросить. Они начинают сначала: борются так, словно от владения мячом зависит чья-то жизнь, Кагами первым зарабатывает очко, но Дайки не дает ему и секунды на ликование. Ему и самому хочется смеяться, и кричать, и прыгать выше человеческого предела, тело кажется почти невесомым, а от радости распирает грудь. Он очень давно не играл так, в полную силу, пусть даже и перед трибунами, на которых всего один человек. Человек, который сейчас наверняка не может оторвать взгляд от клубка первобытной энергии, в который превратились они с Кагами. Дайки борется, Дайки старается изо всех сил, Дайки зарабатывает очко за очком, но Кагами не отпускает, сравнивает счет, не дает оторваться, выходит вперед. На его лице — спортивная злость, тело двигается как хорошо отлаженный механизм, отливает бронзой в лучах закатного солнца, пробивающегося в зал сквозь узкое окошко под потолком. Кагами прекрасен в этот момент, и хотя Дайки ни на секунду не забывает о победе, которую не собирается отдавать, последний бросок Кагами перехватывает кончиками пальцев и уже сам направляет мяч в корзину.

А потом бессильно валится на паркет и с минуту только дышит, тяжело и шумно.

Дайки садится рядом, стирает пальцем каплю пота у Кагами с переносицы, и тот, будто не заметив этого, спрашивает:

— Ну и как, доволен?

— Ты лучший, — отвечает Дайки под аккомпанемент эхом раздающихся по залу апплодисментов.

— Аомине-кун, раздевалки у нас вон там, справа. Вы не могли бы оставить нас с Кагами-куном наедине?

— Сато-сенсей? — Кагами мгновенно вскакивает на ноги. — Извините, мы не хотели нарушать дисциплину!..

Дальше Дайки уже не слушает. Он умывается и уходит из здания, пока не прозвенел звонок на перемену и в коридоры не высыпали толпы студентов. Сердце еще долго скачет шальным зайцем в груди, и Дайки понимает, что впервые за последний год, а может, и больше, чувствует себя настолько счастливым.

***  
— Он взял меня в основу! — Кагами не прыгает, кажется, только потому, что каким-то шестым чувством понимает: за шум в неурочное время соседи могут вызвать полицию. — Извинился, что не сразу разглядел мой талант, и сказал, что со следующей игры я в первом составе!

— Давно пора, — улыбается Дайки. 

— Ты этого и добивался, — констатирует Кагами. — Но почему?

— Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. И потому что я хочу играть на турнирах против тебя, а не против каких-то слабаков. Сегодня ведь было круто?

— Очень круто! — соглашается Кагами и валится на диван рядом с ним.

Сейчас он — как заведенная игрушка, у которой никак не кончится энергия, и таким он нравится Дайки больше, чем тот угрюмый парень, которого ему приходилось лицезреть в последние недели.

— А дальше будет еще круче, — обещает он. — Теперь-то ты не уедешь?

— Не уеду, — отвечает Кагами. — Хотя я и не думал, что тебе это важно. Кстати, а почему тебе важно?

Дайки замирает, крепко сжав бутылку с газировкой в руке. Он не знает, что ответить. По-хорошему бы надо — правду, но эта правда может не понравиться Кагами. Может вообще все испортить, а Дайки так не хочется рушить настроение сегодняшнего дня.

— Кто бы тогда кормил меня бургерами после проигрышей? — ухмыляется он, и Кагами незлобно тычет его локтем в бок. 

После они замолкают, налетев на свежую пиццу — Кагами решил как следует отпраздновать столь важное событие в своей жизни. Дайки как раз собирается сходить на кухню за очередной порцией газировки, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Он неспеша возвращается и уже на полпути слышит голос Сацуки. 

Черт! На радостях он выключил у телефона звук, а та наверняка оборвала линию, пытаясь до него дозвониться. И раз решила заявиться сюда, значит, нашла что-то действительно важное.

— О, Сацуки, привет!

— Дай-чан, я тебя весь вечер ищу! Вы с Кагамином нарочно выключили телефоны? 

— Да, прости, мы хотели отметить кое-что и забыли про мобильные, — пытается оправдаться Кагами, но Сацуки его не слушает.

— Дай-чан?..

Лицо Сацуки вытягивается и бледнеет, блестящие розовые губы удивленно округляются.

— Дай-чан, вы?..

И только тогда Дайки понимает, что стоит, прислонившись к Кагами.

***  
Следующие полчаса кажутся Дайки адом, хотя говорить ему и не приходится, даже когда Кагами обращается напрямую к нему. Сацуки пытается ввести Кагами в курс дела, тот кричит, Сацуки в ответ кричит на Дайки, и в конце концов он сбегает на балкон. Прохладный ночной воздух приятно треплет волосы, и Дайки даже посещает мысль, что если сейчас он встанет на парапет, то не упадет вниз, а полетит как птица. Потому что все это с самого начала сон. Не бывает такого в реальности. 

Потом за спиной скрипит дверь, и Сацуки встает рядом. Заглядывает за парапет и отходит на шаг назад.

— Почему ты ему ничего не сказал? — спрашивает она.

Дайки молчит.

— А мне?

— А что бы ты сделала? Это — Кагами. 

— Выходит, что он — твоя судьба.

— Это Кагами, Сацуки, — с нажимом повторяет Дайки. — Я не говорил ему, потому что я просто не представляю…

Он устало роняет голову на скрещенные на парапете руки. Разумеется, он не хотел, чтобы Кагами узнал обо всем вот так, но вышло как вышло. Он чувствует, как Сацуки протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его по спине, и останавливается на полпути.

— Он злится.

— Я знаю.

— Думает, что ты собирался его использовать.

— Для чего? Для снятия проклятия? — не выдерживает Дайки. 

— Да. Чтобы вернуть все как было и снова вести прежнюю жизнь.

— Если бы я хотел, я бы сразу его склеил, ты прекрасно знаешь, как я это делаю, — вздыхает Дайки. — Но это Кагами. Я вообще не знаю, как теперь быть. С тех самых пор, как она сказала про судьбу, не знаю.

— Эй, — раздается сзади голос Кагами. Дайки оборачивается: тот все еще выглядит недовольным, но теперь, по крайней мере, не похож на разъяренного маньяка-убийцу. — Надо поговорить.

— Мне остаться? — спрашивает Сацуки у Дайки.

— Думаю, мы сами разберемся, — отвечает он, надеясь, что Сацуки не придется возвращаться сюда утром с лопатой и черным мешком.

Кагами дожидается, пока она оденется и выйдет, и только после этого садится на кресло напротив Дайки. Не хочет прикасаться, понимает он. И понимает, почему.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал на балконе, — начинает Кагами. — Я сам не знаю, что делал бы на твоем месте.

— Что, даже не попробовал бы затащить меня в постель? — хмыкает Дайки. — Или тебе даже думать о таком противно?

— Нет. Я думал, это тебе противно, — признается Кагами. — Еще когда ты говорил про своего соседа… Ну, который за другую команду играет.

— Он просто не в моем вкусе, — фыркает Дайки. — И вообще я раньше даже не задумывался…

— А теперь?

— Теперь задумался.

— И что?

— Что — что?

— Я — в твоем вкусе? — спрашивает Кагами и мгновенно краснеет до кончиков ушей.

Это выглядит так забавно, что Дайки не может сдержать улыбку. Весь разговор и вовсе напоминает комедию. Трагикомедию, если уж честно.

— Что смешного? — напрягается Кагами.

— Ничего, — качает головой Дайки и, вздохнув, говорит: — В моем. Наверное. 

— Наверное?

— Да я понятия не имею! Я всегда думал только о бабах, а ты парень! Но ты красивый. Почти как я.

— Ну спасибо. Немножко не дотянул, да?

— Да хватит уже издеваться! — не выдерживает Дайки. — Я просто не знаю, как это — с парнем. Что делать, как себя вести. И если бы я решился — это точно было бы не ради снятия проклятья. Хотя проклятье — та еще противная штука. Но я не хочу все портить. У нас с тобой, понимаешь?

— А ты попробуй не испортить, — говорит Кагами и вдруг встает.

У Дайки все внутри стынет, когда Кагами опускается рядом, он замирает, боясь пошевелиться, и Кагами целует его сам. Медленно и очень аккуратно, Дайки даже с девчонками так не целовался, поэтому перехватывает инициативу и целует его жестко, нетерпеливо зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. 

Кагами наваливается на него, он непривычно тяжелый, но это возбуждает. И вкус персиковой газировки у него во рту возбуждает. Дайки кажется себе неловким подростком, способным возбудиться даже от ловли раков. 

Кагами, конечно, выигрывает у раков сто очков вперед, он горячий и жесткий, его охуенно трогать, особенно если забраться руками под футболку — и да, Дайки был прав, на спине кожа у него тоже мягкая и гладкая. Ему хочется провести по ней языком, от затылка до самого пояса джинсов, но чтобы это сделать, Кагами нужно перевернуть. А для этого — перестать целовать. Дайки никак не может выбрать, чего ему хочется больше.

В конце концов, он решает, что как-нибудь уж сумеет развести Кагами на поцелуи еще, и спихивает его с себя. С секунду тот смотрит удивленно, будто пытаясь выискать в глазах Дайки сомнение, но быстро успокаивается — и Дайки легко стягивает с него футболку. Тут реальность с воображением расходятся — на груди у Кагами редкие рыжие волоски, которые книзу становятся темнее и гуще. Дайки закрывает глаза и проводит по ним языком: на ощупь они мягкие, во рту остается солоноватый привкус. Кагами едва слышно стонет и что-то бормочет.

Дайки приподнимается, чтобы слышать его лучше:

— Что?

— Может, не будем так спешить?

— Это я еще не спешу, — усмехается Дайки и снова нагибается, касается губами твердого соска. Кагами вздрагивает.

Дайки успокаивающе поглаживает его по боку, очерчивая сосок языком, прикусывая. А потом не выдерживает, отодвигается и нетерпеливо расстегивает болты на его штанах. Про свои он старается не думать, хотя член, похоже, готов уже пробить дырку в плотном дениме. 

— Страшно представить, как ты спешишь, — Кагами выкручивается из одежды и тянется к его ширинке.

— Узнаешь, — шепчет Дайки. — Скоро все узнаешь.

И срывается на стон, когда Кагами двумя пальцами прослеживает длину его возбужденного члена от корня до головки.

— Да, арахисовое масло тебе ни к чему, — констатирует он.

— Тебе тоже, — соглашается Дайки, наконец рассмотрев Кагами как следует. Член у него почти такой же длинный, как у самого Дайки, но толще. Пожалуй, Кагами будет снизу, когда они решат трахнуться в первый раз.

Черт, от этой мысли волна мурашек прокатывается у Дайки по спине, и он наваливается на Кагами, впитывая жар его тела. 

— И что дальше? — бормочет Кагами ему на ухо.

— Не знаю, — Дайки трется носом о ямку над его ключицей. Что бы Кагами ни придумал, он на все согласен. — Твою мать!

Дайки напрягается, чувствуя, как влажными пальцами Кагами трет по кругу его дырку, надавливает, разминает. 

— Тише. Тебе понравится, — обещает он, прихватывая зубами губу Дайки, и тот в отместку просовывает руку между их телами и принимается дрочить Кагами.

Это выходит легко, практически как себе, и только пальцы, неторопливо ввинчивающиеся в него, задевающие простату, отвлекают. Кагами стонет, продолжая двигать рукой, Дайки уже просто сжимает и разжимает кулак, непроизвольно подаваясь назад. Кончить хочется до черных мушек перед глазами, и в то же время все так охуительно хорошо, что Дайки остановил бы это мгновение навсегда.

Кагами срывается первым, заливает ладонь Дайки спермой, впрочем, Дайки даже никак не успевает это прокомментировать. Он в последний раз подается назад, распахивает глаза и, кажется, прокусывает себе щеку с внутренней стороны. А потом еще долго вздрагивает, выплескиваясь Кагами на живот и с каждым спазмом сжимая его пальцы в себе. 

***  
— Как думаешь, этого достаточно? — спрашивает Дайки, проснувшись посреди ночи.

На самом деле, не спит он уже довольно давно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тела, а заодно — к дыханию Кагами. И только решив, что тот тоже не спит, позволяет себе заговорить.

— Для снятия проклятья? — уточняет тот.

— Ага.

— Понятия не имею. Можешь выйти на улицу и попробовать обняться с первым встречным, вот и проверишь.

— Ты уже хочешь от меня избавиться? — усмехается Дайки.

— Нет, на самом деле я не прочь проделать с тобой еще кое-какие вещи.

— Сегодня? — удивленно спрашивает Дайки.

— В принципе, — успокаивает Кагами.

— Аа, тогда я только «за». 

— Отлично, значит, давай спать, — Кагами переворачивается на бок, и Дайки тоже расслабляется. Но сон не идет. Теперь, когда самое страшное и казавшееся непреодолимым, не просто позади, а стало едва ли не лучшим моментом в жизни Дайки — на самом деле, он надеется, что это только начало череды «лучших моментов», каждый из которых будет прекраснее предыдущего, — его все равно жжет азарт узнать, сработала ли лазейка с проклятьем или нет.

— Ладно, сходи к Ито-сан, попроси соли, — вдруг сонно говорит Кагами.

— Зачем?

— Ты ведь не угомонишься, пока не узнаешь. А там дотронешься до нее, и все сразу станет ясно.

Дайки едва не подпрыгивает в кровати.

— Ты лучший!

Он наспех натягивает штаны и футболку и сбегает на четвертый этаж. Неловко мнется под дверью, пока гремит открывающийся замок, а потом улыбается во все тридцать два. 

— Ито-сан? Доброй эээ… ночи!

— Аомине, кажется? — улыбается в ответ та, знакомым киношным жестом прираспахивая цветастый шелковый халат так, чтобы было видно грудь — лишь слегка, завлекающе. — Могу чем-то помочь в столь поздний час?

— Да, — Дайки никак не удается оторвать взгляд от этой пухлой груди, которую так легко представить без налета шелковой ткани. — Мне бы соли, у нас закончилась.

— А, это легко, — отвечает та. — Сейчас принесу.

Она скрывается за дверью, а Дайки мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху: засмотрелся на сиськи и совсем забыл, зачем пришел сюда. Но ничего, вот она вернется…

— Держи, — Ито-сан протягивает ему солонку в форме мухомора, и Дайки намеренно-неловко тянется, задевая ее голое запястье.

Долю секунды он выжидает, но нет, кожа не вспыхивает адским пламенем, кости не начинают противно ныть. Не происходит ровным счетом ничего необычного, и на радостях Дайки, выхватив солонку из рук изумленной Ито-сан, крепко ее обнимает.

— Спасибо!

— Да не за что, — без особого желания отстраняется та и кокетливо улыбается. — Кстати, если хочешь, можешь остаться и составить мне компанию, я как раз собиралась выпить кофе. 

Дайки замирает, переваривая услышанное: пожалуй, впервые в жизни клеят его, а не он сам, но это объяснимо: Ито-сан старше него, хоть и не намного. И она симпатичная, а грудь… такую грудь надо снимать в журналах. 

Но Дайки совершенно не хочется трогать ее, и оставаться не хочется тоже. Больше всего ему хочется вернуться домой и сказать Кагами, что все сработало. А потом, возможно, не откладывать на завтра, а проделать несколько обещанных вещей прямо сегодня, он ведь заслужил после стольких-то мучений.

— Ну так что, зайдешь? — Ито-сан призывно открывает дверь, но Дайки качает головой:

— Нет, простите, мне нельзя кофе. Спорт, сами понимаете. Еще раз спасибо за соль!

Вверх по лестнице он взлетает со скоростью, которой позавидовал бы лучший ямайский спринтер, но в спальне останавливается и осторожно ставит солонку на прикроватную тумбу. Кагами уже спит, и будить его Дайки не собирается: здоровье пока что ему дорого. Похоже, счастливой новостью делиться придется уже завтра, но Дайки готов подождать. И когда он ложится в кровать, прижимаясь к Кагами вплотную, то осознает, что это страшное слово «судьба» больше его не пугает.


End file.
